


Hush

by Trismegistus (Lebateleur)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Post-Order of the Phoenix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lebateleur/pseuds/Trismegistus
Summary: Harry and Lupin, and how they cope, after.





	Hush

Harry visits Grimmauld Place frequently, even skips his lessons to do it, although he always has some excuse at the ready. Remus knows, but he'll let it continue until Dumbledore says otherwise.

They share their grief through silence, by stubbornly discussing everything save the one person they long to talk about. Until one day Harry says, "I broke the mirror he gave me, you know. And burnt his letters last summer, after... So I don't even have anything left of him."

"Hush," Remus whispers, and gives Harry the taste of Sirius, which he's kept on his lips these long decades.

**Author's Note:**

> Written October 2004 for the prompts 'Harry/Remus' and 'hush.'


End file.
